


Little Thoughts

by troubledsouls



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the best things are unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light a Match and All I'll See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



> I have a thing about taking ideas and running. Also I love the story this is based off of and aaaaaaaaaaa

'Morning.' Pete awoke to the sound of Patrick. 

'Morning.' Pete yawned and rubbed his eyes. Patrick was kneeling beside him of the bed. He looked like he hadn't slept.

'I'm hungry. You need to come with me.' Patrick tugged on Pete's sleeve. 

'Let me get into actual clothes.' Pete laughed, sitting up and getting off the bed.

'Nope, we're going now.' Patrick dragged Pete out of the room and down the many halls to the dining room. 

Gerard and Mikey were already up, laughing and shoving each other and just generally being goofballs. 

Patrick smiled at them. 'Nerds.'

'Grab a table, I'll go get food.' Pete laughed and walked into the kitchen. 

He got back to the table Patrick was sitting at, carrying plates with eggs and waffles. He set one in front of Patrick before sitting down. 

Patrick stared at his food for a moment before picking up his fork and carefully beginning to eat. It was a bit awkard for him, the lack of tongue made it hard to swallow. 

The two are in comfortable mental silence, Mikey and Gerard's noise getting louder when Frank joined them. 

'Are you okay?' Pete asked after he finished eating. 

'I suppose.' Patrick set down his fork and sighed quietly. 

Pete reached out and grabbed his hand. 'I'll always be here.'

Patrick smiled. 'I know.'


End file.
